OST
Each game of the Kingdom series has a pack of original sound track that are played in-game, triggered according to certain circumstances. Players who want to listen these pieces separately may access the links below and/or acquire the albums available online. All albums are purchasable via Steam and Bandcamp: #[[#Kingdom:_Classic|'Kingdom: Classic']] – Bandcamp • Steam #[[#Kingdom:_New_Lands|'Kingdom: New Lands']] – Bandcamp • Steam #[[#Kingdom:_Two_Crowns|'Kingdom: Two Crowns']] – Bandcamp • Steam Kingdom: Classic currently holds 26 unique musical tracks, which are listed below with their length of play and respective links to listen to them. The entire album download is included for free with the game on Steam. # Bloom - 02:35 # Aurora - 02:41 # Spire - 02:37 # Fallow - 01:30 # The Bottom - 01:17 # Opal - 01:26 # The Flats - 01:29 # Andromeda - 01:38 # Glow - 01:05 # Wake - 01:27 # Daydream - 01:10 # Prism - 01:24 # The Wings March - 02:18 # Meadow - 02:14 # Pith - 01:33 # Together - 02:42 # Such Is Time - 01:25 # Talisman - 01:20 # Hollow - 01:10 # Still - 01:18 # Vigil - 03:00 # First Light - 01:29 # Blight - 01:51 # Azurite - 02:00 # The Tunnel Through - 03:05 # Rest - 02:17 Kingdom: New Lands owns 10 unique tracks, which are listed below with their length of play and respective links to listen to them. The album is offered as a DLC apart from the game on Steam. # Snow Light - 01:23 # Clover - 02:26 # Autumn - 01:06 # Strange Afternoon - 01:59 # Cloud Thoughts - 01:39 # Solace - 01:27 # The Firefly Tree - 01:17 # Morning Stretch - 01:34 # Resonant - 01:16 # Goodbye Glass - 01:27 Kingdom: Two Crowns currently has 40 unique tracks, which are listed below with their length of play and respective links to listen to them. The album is offered as a DLC apart from the game on Steam. # Familiar Light - 00:51 # Into the Green Vale - 01:55 # Mischievous Alchemy - 02:17 # Griffin - 01:50 # Equinox - 02:47 # Tomorrow's Island - 02:31 # Mercury - 00:32 # A Simple Question - 02:10 # Circle of Sparrows - 02:22 # Skipping Stone - 02:20 # A Tired Ghost - 02:19 # Solstice - 01:41 # The Last Color of Land - 01:38 # Driftwood - 02:59 # Beneath Fog - 01:50 # Alms - 00:55 # Memory Cloud - 03:00 # Kodama Sunset - 02:28 # Book of Hours - 01:56 # Perseus - 00:52 # The Blue Archer - 02:20 # Lost but Warm - 01:37 # After the Rain - 01:31 # A Lonely - 01:30 # Winter Funeral - 02:56 # Ashen Crown - 02:04 # Kami of the Dust - 01:18 # Blood Moon - 01:41 # The Hermit - 01:55 # Sun Chalice - 01:52 # Zephyr - 00:35 # Kojin - 01:56 # Vellum - 00:44 # Basilisk - 03:12 # Morning Flight - 01:52 # The Gray Orchard - 01:57 # Bushi - 01:16 # Parting Ways - 01:26 # Hearth - 03:04 # Setting Out - 00:41 Category:Technical